


Sportacus is cute and uses Robbie as a chair

by foxy_mulder



Series: Lazytown [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Self Esteem Issues, sportacus is cute, trouble asking for things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder
Summary: sequel to "Robbie is Sick" and "Sportacus Eats Sugar and Takes a Nap"title by AwesomePhD





	

This was so nice and there was no way he deserved it. The crystal wasn't even going off for him anymore. He wan't sick anymore.

Yet Sportacus was still there, giving him a back massage and _actually, really talking to him._

Like they were friends. Not that he would admit it, but if he had a list of worst days... this would not be...the absolute worst.

 

**Okay fine, it'd be the best. Geez.**

 

Sportacus worked at the knots in his shoulders.

"Wow, Robbie, you are very tense."

 

"Thanks."  
**What nonsense is he spouting now?**

 

"No, no, that's not good. It means you are stressed and sit in weird positions for long periods of time."

 

"Well... I am, and I do. So there you go, Sportaflop."

Sportacus sighed.

 

"Why do you do it?"

 

"What?"

 

"You know... say my name wrong. Play tricks. Pretend you don't care, and do unhealthy things which make you tense and uncomfortable. It's like you want to be miserable."

**Because I'm desperate for attention but no one likes me so I have to play it off like I don't care. Because I'm just a bad person who can't change. Because the thought of asking for something I want makes me so nervous I could throw up. Because I deserve to be miserable. Because-**

"It's what I've always done, I guess." he didn't like where this was headed.

Sportacus hummed.

"And are you happy? Be truthful, please."

**Only right now.**

"No," he admitted quietly.

They were quiet for awhile, but it was a comfortable silence. He finished the massage and moved to the floor to do pushups.

 

After just a few hundred, he stopped and sat up, looking Robbie straight on, as if something had just clicked in his mind.

 

"Robbie, why don't you ever come out and play games with everyone else?"

 

It was an innocent enough question, with a simple answer- one he was hesitant to provide. The truth was, he was just... never invited. Which of course meant he was unwanted at their games. He understood why they didn't like him. He was the main town troublemaker, after all. (besides that one kid... what was his name? Stinky? Stingy?)

Often, Robbie saw them out there playing and being happy because he wasn't around to ruin everything. But since Robbie was a jealous, terrible person, instead of just being glad for them, he caused trouble so they couldn't play at all. If everyone stayed inside, he could justify staying home, never speaking to anyone, and even pretend he had friends. 

When they were out playing without him, he was reminded of just how pathetic he was. 

But if he explained all that to Sportacus, he'd get all puppy dog eyed and force the kids to invite him even when they didn't want to. 

 

"I don't know."

 

He hesitated too long. Sportacus' eyes narrowed.

"Robbie, please. I can't help if I don't know."

 

Robbie didn't answer, and Sportacus frowned.

"How about this- I'll tell you a secret if you tell me why you don't play ball with us."

A secret? Did Honest Athlete here even keep secrets? It was probably something cute like "I've never kissed anybody" or "When I was little I ate a bug whole." 

Some middle school kid kind of secret. Who cared?

 

Robbie thought about it.

"No, definitely not," he huffed.

"You sure? It's a pretty good secret." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Nope."

"Fine. We can talk about something else. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He didn't know, really, but it was the first one that came to mind.

Sportacus responded with an unprecedented level of excitement. 

He leapt up, taking Robbies hands and shaking them. 

"Really?! Me too!!" He bounced on his heels, eyes wide. 

**What a weirdo.**

He leaned close to Robbies face, looked into his eyes, and asked gravely-  
"What _shade_ of blue?"

**What the hell. Who knows the shades of blue?!**

"Uh... whatever shade your dumb outfit is in, I guess?" 

 

It was the right answer. Sportacus nodded and flopped onto Robbies stomach. He could feel the vibrations as Sportacus spoke against his ribs.

"That's my favorite too!" he was practically shaking.

Who could get that excited about colors of blue? Apparently, Sportacus. Who was breathing on him.

He sat up on Robbies lap.

"Ready to tell me why you never come play? You can tell the truth, Robbie, I won't judge you."

Whatever. Why not. He was just going to keep prodding until Robbie did it.

 

He took a deep breath and began. 

"Well nooneeverasksmetocomeplay,Imean _I'dlovetobutIjust-"_

Sportacus patted his cheek.

"Slower, please."

"No one ever invites me, but I don't even want them to anyway."

Sportacus looked confused, so he elaborated:

"I have never played a sport so I'll probably be bad at it. Since they already don't like me, they'll tease me about that. And they don't want me to come anyway, because I steal their ball, because I'm kind of afraid to ask if I can play. So I don't ask, I just make it where they can't play at all. I screw things up that way, because I can't let people just be happy, you know, I..."

He rubbed the palm of his hand against his temple.

"I feel like I have to do it, I have to make other people hate me as much as I d-"

His mouth snapped shut. That was definitely enough.

Sportacus layed down on him and petted his hair.

"That can't be true, Robbie," he mumbled. "They'd love to have you play, I'll bet. They're very nice kids; they would teach you how."

"I don't know... they never asked me to come, I can't just barge in-"

"No, just ask politely if you can play. And apologize for stealing their ball in the past.

"I can't just ask, that's... I'll get nervous."

"Why? You talk to them all the time when you are playing tricks."

"Yes, well, that's just stupid stuff I don't care about, this actually matters to me. So its different."

Oops, he said acceptance matters. Sportacus tried to hide his smile. Smug, pretty jerk.

"I'll come with you, if you want."

"No, if you're there, they'll feel like they have to say yes. I don't want to coerce people into playing with me."

"Okay, then I'll help you practice.

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll be you, you be the kids."

Sportacus did an impression of him, trying to speak without an accent and failing completely.

"Hello, kids. Can I play?

It was Robbies turn. "Of course not Robbie, we know you're actually reptile Robbie in disguise, now what have you done with the real one?!"

He modulated his voice to sound like that Pink girls. Sportacus smiled.

 

"Let's try again. Hello, kids, can I play?"

"Sure Robbie. You're the nickelback this round. Shoot some hoops!"

Sportacus laughed very loudly. But he was being serious this time. Was Sportacus making fun?

 

"What's funny?"

 

"You really haven't played a sport, have you? It's _quarterback_ and that's not even from the same sport as hoops!" His giggles subsided and he rested his head on Robbies chest. His hat slipped forward, exposing the back of his golden hair.

It looked soft. So soft. 

He wanted to touch it so bad. He opened his mouth to ask but he physically couldn't. 

What if he said no? That would be so embarrassing. But he wanted to.

"Robbie?"

 

"hmm?"

 

"Ready to hear the secret now?"

 

He had forgotten about the secret.

"Sure, spit it out."

 

Sportacus narrowed his eyes and beckoned for him to sit up. 

 

"Promise not to tell anyone."

 

"I promise."

 

Sportacus looked around suspiciously as if someone else might hear, then put his lips to Robbies ear.

 

This must be a big secret if he was being so cautious.

 

He spoke slowly and so quietly Robbie barely heard it.

 

"When I was little I ate a bug whole."

**Author's Note:**

> my keyboard is screwy af so there's probly errors rip


End file.
